


Об особенностях празднования Хэллоуина в Санктум Санкторум

by escuadrilla



Series: Ничего волшебного [6]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Minor Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Random & Short, Tony Stark Does What He Wants
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 05:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21131567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escuadrilla/pseuds/escuadrilla
Summary: Дурацкая зарисовка короче названия.





	Об особенностях празднования Хэллоуина в Санктум Санкторум

На Хэллоуин доктор Стивен Стрэндж чувствует себя примерно так же, как многодетная мать-одиночка — на Рождество. 

Питер хочет тех зелёненьких взрывающихся конфет из Тринадцатого измерения.

ЭмДжей хочет чтения вслух при свечах фрагментов из магических трактатов с описаниями самых отвратительных проклятий.

Тони хочет, чтобы Стрэндж нарядился Дамблдором.

Плащ хочет играть с Питером в малютку-привидение из Вазастана.

«...только не тем Дамблдором, который Майкл Гэмбон, а тем, который Джуд Лоу!»

Санктум Санкторум хочет социализироваться и быть радушным хозяином, что означает — показывать гостям лучших призраков, щедро добавлять дополнительные глаза, носы и руки их отражениям в зеркалах и пускать из крана вкусный клюквенный морс вместо воды.

«...а лучше Дракулой из фильма Копполы, с цилиндром, кудрями до плеч и круглыми тёмными очочками, м-мм».

Вонг хочет спать, и чтобы не шумели.

Тони хочет, когда Вонг уснёт, выкрасть с кухни швабры, и чтобы Стрэндж заколдовал их для игры в квиддич.

Джеймс Роудс на Хэллоуин — любимый ребёнок, потому что он просто хочет нескончаемого виски со льдом, как и на любой другой праздник.

Квилл, когда оказывается на Земле в это время, хочет ходить по домам и выпрашивать сладости вместе с Рокетом и Грутом; при этом никому ещё не удалось убедить Рокета в том, что для этого не нужно оружие — «так ведь с пушкой больше соберёшь», поэтому Стрэндж заранее перемещает всю Бликер-стрит в зеркальное измерение. 

Тони хочет (Тони постоянно чего-то хочет!), когда все угомонятся и уснут вповалку в гостиной, смотреть какой-нибудь жуткий хоррор и прятаться под одеялом, а когда Стрэндж резонно спрашивает, зачем вообще включать хоррор, если от него прятаться, — Тони говорит, что Стрэндж ничего не понимает в прелюдиях.

Одно радует: нечисть, которая прежде на Хэллоуин лезла в Санктум Санкторум изо всех прорех между измерениями, теперь предпочитает сидеть тихо и не высовываться.


End file.
